<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 0 by san_wonju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682447">Part 0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju'>san_wonju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit description of the world in the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akita Neru/Lily, Gumi/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, kokone/Tohoku Zunko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing here but this fanfic and some OCs. This story have a lot of things, explicit and girls love in it. So probably NOT for underage, especially homophobic. Btw, LiNe is my slang for Lily X Neru. I'm sorry if there are some errors, typos in this story. I'll try to make it too confusing. At least, I try to make it simple and understandable. Happy reading (?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human world had reached full digital world at 2290. In just 10 years, the world, the earth had recovered a lot. The wars between humans had long gone at 2100. However, the peace not last after the 10th years world changed into digital world fully. Something, an unknown creatures, made from something like slime with digital lines on their skin. These creatures brought nothing but destruction. They have different shapes and sizes. Different body color and digital lines. Furthermore, these creatures could use magic. The colors of their body and digital lines were same as what magic attribute they could use which made it easier to know how to fight them. Even so, these creatures could be immune to physical attack or immune to magical attack. There were some varieties of them. Thus on the last day of year 2299, at night to enter new year. Right at the midnight on fresh 1st January 2300, the 1st invasion of these creatures happened. But at the same time, humans got magic. Despite had awaken magic, humans couldn't use it well. Thus more than 70% of all humans in the world got killed by those creatures in a month. All humans who survived the 1st invasion coded those creatures as ENTZ. The survivors however met another beings on last week of January. Those another beings were another creatures like human from another dimensions. They were known as humanoid, beings like human but not humans. The humanoids have their own unique magics from their races. Unexpectedly, they acted and thought like human but wiser and had less desires. These humanoids were running away from their kinds or travellers from other dimension who looked for new place to live. The human survivors asked the humanoids to help them to fight against ENTZ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(￣▽￣;) sorry for the errors and typos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>